Get away from me!
by Vampire Shiver
Summary: If you knew you where diffrent and you meet new people that accuse you of being a VAMPIRE what would you do run away from these freaks or stand your ground and ask why? Please review it s my first story and this is a complete first.
1. Chapters 1,2,3,4

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 1**

Ah, the school bus. So many kids in such a small area. I looked around and grinned. This was going to be easy. I pushed my black glasses up the bridge of her nose and got up then walked easily across the shuttering surface, gliding almost. People around me and stopped their chattering and watched. I stopped smiling and glared at those in front of me, waiting to get off. Finally I stepped off the bus and out front my house.

I didn't go inside, there was no one waiting for me. I turned to the school bus as it drove away. Kids were puling faces and I pulled the finger. The kids on the bus stopped and glared.

Giggling I moved toward the woods. Food, I thought.

I ran through the woods smelling the pine and seeing each single leaf in clear detail. There was a rustle ahead of me and I caught the scent of deer. The birds where singing in the trees when I crouched and stalked forwards. The deer came into sight and I slowed. When I came to a stop twenty feet from the grazing animal I tensed my muscles then shot forward and tackled it to the ground, broke its neck and drank. The blood seeped into my dress and was warm in my throat. It was so sweet! Juicy! Mmmm... my eyes lightened to the colour of honey from the deep black they were before. But all too soon they body went dry and I got up to search for more prey. I walked to a base of a tree and shot up to the highest branch then sat and listened.

There came a noise. A clumsy gallop. It was heading in my direction. Hunger engulfed me and she waited, it was a Mountain Lion.

The thuds were louder now and I waited to pounce on the creature. Then I saw it coming, it was a golden brown and about a metre and a half long with green eyes. It was beneath me and I leaped off the tree and fell onto the lions back.

The lion yowled in surprise and flopped to the ground, it seemed terrified. The lion rolled to the side and hissed then lashed out with its front paw, but I was already on my feet. Crouching I pounced on it the played until I was ready, this was just to easy. Again the blood sang as it seeped into my mouth.

There came an annoyed hiss to my right and I turned to look at it sharply sharply. There was movement then nothing. It hadn't sounded like an animal.

**Chapter 2 Two weeks Later**

I never thought about what the sound was in the woods. To me I thought it was just a bird or a stray cat. But when I went to school two weeks later, there were five new students.

***

I walked into my first class (which was English) and sat down with my group of friends. After that we had maths and then lunch. I went to play soccer. I stood near defence watching as the other team crossed past my team and came sauntering towards me. I grinned then shot forward(At a human pace.) My leg swished as I swiped for the ball. There was a crack.

I looked down to see the human teen on the grass, unconscious. His legs were at an awkward angle and were scarlet with blood. The burn in my throat was in a frenzy, I bent to feed, then stopped myself. Too many people. Then to the humans, I disappeared. But I had only run away.

The new kids watched as I ran away. I ignored them and kept running. In the woods I cried. My heartbeat throbbed in my ears. I fell to my knees. _I nearly killed that person! Oh my GOD!!! _I sobbed louder.

"Hello," a voice said from behind me. I spun around and growled. Out of the shadow came a pixie.

"What?" I growled. The pixie had dark brown hair and a prance in her step.

She came straight up to me and hugged me. "We're going to be the best of friends." I nearly punched her, but someone had my hands I looked to the side and saw the biggest man ever. " I'm Alice. This is Emmet," Said the Pixie. She motiond to my other hand. I looked and saw the most b-e-a-utiful man. My breath caught in my throat. He had rusty colourd hair that looked soft and I had a strange urge to stroke it. "and this is Edward." She continued.

"I-I'm Bella." I stuttered. They looked at me as if I was to keep talking, when I didn't they let go of my hands and stepped back. "Hey!" I said and they looked at me. The pixie, Alice, smiled. "You're the new kids at my school." I stated. Alice clapped.

Edward walked around me to Emmet. "She has a heartbeat." He whispered, but I could hear him clear as day.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have a heartbeat." They looked at me.

"Bella, do you know what you are?" Alice asked. "Human?" she asked. _She knew what I was going to say? _"Bella..." Alexa reached out to me but I flinched and she dropped her hand. "Aren't you a vampire?"

"NO!!! Of course not!" I showted as they all started walking towards me. I ran away... but they kept up with me. I ran towards a cliff and jumped off it, they did the same. "Get away!!!" I stopped and the men ran past but Alice was there in front of me.

"Bella." Alice said. But I was gone. I could go even faster than they could. I ran home and into bed. Crying again.

***

I didn't go to school the next day. I wanted to die. I wasn't evil! How could they call me a vampire.

When I fell asleep next, I dreamt of a beautiful man with red hair. He held me and we kissed passionately. He said my name and stroked my hair.

Then I was in bed. I got up and walked into the kitchen, I wanted a drink. The fridge was open slightly. I shifted towards it, and opened it carfully. (You know those dreams were you know something is going to happen but you can't put your thinger).

I was in there. Frozen my eyes where as clear glass and my neck had dry blood that was in streams down my neck. I shrieked and shot back and closed the fridge door. Then I ran into the lounge room. Heads were dangling from the ceiling and blood covered the floor. I fell to my knees.

"NOO!!!" I sobbed. "This isn't happening!" I got up and tried to run, but something was pulling me towards the heads. I screamed.

**Chapter 3 EdwardPOV**

Bella ran but Alice, Emmet and I followed. She was fast. She realised that we were able to follow and changed direction. She jumped off a cliff and landed smoothly. We did the same. She stopped and Emmet and I ran strait past her but Alice had seen her decision and was ready.

"Bella." Alice said walking forward. Bella ran again and she was crying. Jeeze she was fast.

"Alice. She had a heartbeat and she was able to cry. But she was running like the wind and faster. What do you think she is?" Emmet said. Then laughed. "We could follow her or we could…" he paused dramatically. I groaned and Alice grinned. "Get PIZZA!!!" he laughed again. His laugh echoed around the forest.

I started to run in the direction that Bella had taken, when I found her scent. It went in a different direction. I followed it.

***

**Two hours later…**

Soon I came to a two story house that was in front of the road. It was surrounded by forest instead of houses like normal people. I crept up to the house. It was dark now and I heard soft sobbing. There was a tree in the front yard and I climbed it to get to a window.

It was a bedroom. Bella was _Sleeping _inside. How could she sleep if she was a vampire she wouldn't be able too. I caught sight of her body. Her chest softly rising and falling. Her hair was all over the place and She looked worried. Her forehead was creased in worry and her smooth lips were mumbling.

"no…" She mumbled. "this can't be happening…" She turned over and was silent.

I checked the window to see if it would open. It moved aside. I opened it and slid inside.

Bella thrashed her arms. "No." She said. "NOO!!!" She shouted. I rushed over and grabbed her arms. "NOOO!!!" She screamed. "HELP ME!!!"

**Chapter 4 BPOV**

Something was pulling me to the sightless heads. I looked behind, but saw nothing. The head's mouths opened and I was tugged quicker towards them.

Movement caught my eye and I looked to she a figure. Messy brownie-red hair that settled sexily over his forehead, golden eyes. Edward! He would help me.

"Edward!!!" I screamed, "HELP!!!" He looked at me and suddenly I was safe. It was white all around me. It was only me and him.

I panted. Then looked straight into his eyes. They were black.

I took a step back and e took a step forward. Something glinted at his side. I looked and there was a knife, I screamed.

I shot upward in my bed and gasped. Then I started to cry. As I sobbed I felt cold hands around me.

**EPOV**

Bella was screaming and battering at empty air. I was still holding her when she shot up and started crying. I held her while she was sobbing.

Then she stiffened and turned her head my way.

Then...

Then... she screamed.

***


	2. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Bella POV**

_Nooo it's him again! He's come to kill me! _I thought as I thrashed in his strong arms. I pushed, twisted and struggled as much as I could but his grip was of steal.

Finally I had enough, I couldn't escape so I let him just kill me. I let myself go limp. 'Fine, I can't fight anymore, just do it.'

I waited. Edward just sat there, not moving, with his arms still around me. 'Do what?' He asked, there was genuine worry in his voice. I shifted to look at him. His forehead was furrowed and his lips were turned down.

'Um…' I said and bit my lip. _Wait, it was a dream. I came back home and went to sleep. This is probably a dream too. _I sighed. 'It was a dream.' I shook my head and sat up. 'Nothing. It was just a dream and probably still is.' _Then how come my heart is beating so much it hurts? _I looked to my bedroom window. It was dark, there was the only the sigh of the trees outside and the whisper of breeze, there were no birds it was too late for that. It all seemed so real.

'A dream?' Edward said and my head snapped toward him. I'd forgotten he was there. 'This isn't a dream…' His mouth hung open, he stopped what he was going to say. He looked down and sucked in a breath. 'What was it about?'

My eyes widened, _Not a dream? Then why is he in my room, Nah he's just kidding with me. _'Just a nightmare, nothing more. You're kidding about this not being a dream. I mean, why are you in my room otherwise?'

Edward dodged the question. 'I need to be leaving.' His golden eyes glowed as he moved to the window. He looked at me under his fringe. 'I'll see you at school.' Then he was gone.

_Yup, definitely a dream. _I thought as I lay back down and pulled the covers up. The fell back asleep to pleasant dream.

**Edward POV**

If I had a heart it would have been pounding. I stayed a little longer, hidden in the shadows that were cast for the thick cluster of leaves, and watched as she fell back to sleep. Her curves clearly visible through the thin doona.

Her breathing slowed and she sighed, the only disappointment was that he couldn't see her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. But other than that she was as beautiful as a god.


End file.
